Sunburn
by togekissed
Summary: Nico and Maki decide to go on a weekend trip on a tropical island. Apparently, the beach and a red-haired girlfriend are enough to make a completely lovestruck Nico lose her mind, though that isn't the only reason for everything to turn out just the way it should.


**A/N:** I saw this really long list of beach prompts on tumblr and I wanted to write almost all of it so I just included everything in one fic. Happy New Year though!

* * *

Nico should have prepared for a roller coaster ride of emotions.

"Nico-chan, you are blocking the way." Moving aside, Nico grabbed the fabric of her girlfriend's cardigan to hold her back.

"I'm feeling sick. From the flight and stuff," Nico lied. Well, perhaps it wasn't the worst lie. Perhaps, Maki would buy it. The red haired raised a brow in disbelief, her luggage on one arm, her supposedly adult girlfriend hanging on the other. "A little relaxation won't hurt you. Our bus will be there any minute." She gestured towards the floral patterned suitcase that obviously belonged to Nico. "You can write on your new song or whatever you are planning on doing after this weekend."

In all honesty, seeing the red haired this relaxed was a rare condition of hers and Nico had believed she would never get to see this side of the usually always overworking and perfectionist surgeon. Grabbing her suitcase, Nico followed Maki without another word, a displeasured grumble that probably went unnoticed being her only reaction.

It wasn't like Nico didn't want to be on vacation with Maki. She did. But not in the middle of their unfolding careers. Though she knew, due to their tough schedules, this one weekend was probably the only opportunity for them to fulfill their imagination of a summery honeymoon-like weekend vacation on a sunny island.

Maki was humming a melody as she carried her small bag and, in a way, her just as small girlfriend through the airport hall. Nico wondered how she had managed to get all of her stuff into one small bag when she on the contrary had needed an entire suitcase.

When they stepped outside, Nico came to the realization that it was unbearably hot outside. She could feel the warmth of the heat-absorbing asphalt underneath even through the fabric of the flip-flops on her feet. Even the unusually energetic red haired took off her thin jacket, revealing perfectly shaped bare shoulders that were, god knows why, tanned already, suiting the white sundress she was wearing. Nico probably stared at her well accentuated cleavage for way too long, but who could blame her when her girlfriend was even hotter than the weather on this tropical island.

Waiting for their bus to pick them up and bring them to the beach bungalow they had rented for this weekend, Maki put on her sunglasses. That was her first mistake to begin with, as Nico was too gay to even decide whether she looked absolutely cool or completely cute with that supposedly collected-looking attitude.

Nico let her gaze roam through the tropical atmosphere outside of the airport hall. There were palm trees and hibiscus flowers lining the unfamiliar seeming roads. Neither Nico nor Maki were used to such an ambiance, as Tokyo was the complete opposite to such a quiet and relaxing holiday haven. Nico shrugged at the sight of a group of middle-aged men that had gathered around a vending machine, wearing sandals with socks. She was glad she had been able to talk Maki out of this fashion disaster, just like she was beyond glad that the red haired had forgotten about taking her ugly fedora hat on this trip.

When the bus arrived, Maki made sure to shoot ahead of the other tourists and saved two seats in the back.

"How long does it take for us to arrive at our destination?" She asked the bus driver in, to Nico's dissatisfaction, perfectly skilled English. The reference person that was hovering around and making sure everyone had their seat belts on, looked up. "Approximately half an hour, Miss."

Maki nodded as a response and leaned back in her seat as the bus made its way down a road. "I should have booked first class," she mumbled towards Nico, "we would have arrived hours ago if I had. Just because the flight got delayed and now-"

"I don't mind," Nico replied honestly, "we have an entire weekend to catch up on that once we've arrived."

Maki didn't respond to that and as they were slowly reaching their desired location, she eventually fell asleep against her girlfriend's shoulder. Nico smiled fondly at that sight. Maki could pretend all she wanted, in the end, her actions spoke volumes and betrayed her enthusiastic words. However, Nico knew she was trying her best to make an experience to remember out of this trip. The flight had been indeed exhausting, as such tropical islands weren't just next door, but as time passed, Nico got more and more excited. Looking out of the window, she could see the ocean afar already, surrounded by an amazingly bright shoreline.

When the bus finally came to a stop, she shook the shoulder of her sleeping girlfriend carefully. "Wake up, Maki. We're here."

Though she had tried to sound as soft as possible, she still earned a grumble from the red haired as an answer, causing a few exiting passengers to chuckle as they walked by.

"Five more minutes, Nico." Maki kept on mumbling drowsily and that was, when Nico decided to be a little more aggressive. That woman couldn't just act as if they were at home in front of everyone.

"I'm leaving without you, if you don't wake up now." She stated louder, but Maki showed no reaction nonetheless. Although Nico thought of her sleepy girlfriend as unbelievably cute, there were better times for her to be asleep. For example, at night. When they were at home. And not in a bus on their way to their first vacation ever.

She stood up and took some steps towards the bus' exit, realizing that they were the last remaining passengers in the bus already. However, the red haired still seemed to be too deep in her sound sleep to even register that her girlfriend was leaving her alone in a bus that would be driving her to the middle of nowhere if she kept on sleeping.

"Excuse me?" Nico turned her head around to face the bus driver once again on that day. He pointed towards the sleeping Maki, "Isn't that your mother?"

Hold on.

 _What._

For a moment, Nico thought she had heard wrong. After all, her English skills weren't as flawless as Maki's. Eventually she realized the bus driver was being dead serious nonetheless.

"I cannot let you leave this bus without a person of authority. Please make sure to wake her up and leave the bus with her." He added. Nico wanted to reply, but he was already on his way back to the driver's seat of the bus complex. Grimacing, she made sure to wake Maki up in a way that she would remember for a god _damn_ long time.

* * *

"Why are you even mad at _me_ , Nico?" Maki asked as they were walking down the shoreline to their bungalow, the keys for their assigned vacation location in her one hand. As soon as they had exited the bus, their tour escort had awaited them and a few other tourists to hand them their keys and instructions for the usage of air conditioner and other things the interior possessed. Nico had observed her girlfriend with a sour expression as she had talked to the lady and received their keys, and said expression did not vanish very soon.

They couldn't even admire the breathtaking sight of a sparkling blue ocean next to them, as Nico was too busy with crossing her arms and being offended. "He thought you were my _mother_."

"I'm sure you just mistook him!" Maki tried cheering her up, but instead, she only made things worse with that.

"So you think my English is _that_ bad?" Nico asked huffily.

"N-no I just-" Maki tried to explain herself, but honestly – First of all, the heat was too unbearable to argue and secondly, she wasn't responsible for this stupid bus driver's thoughts of Nico. "We are here to enjoy ourselves." She emphasized, embracing Nico's hand with her own, "Who cares what that bus driver thinks."

Technically, Maki was right. But Nico couldn't help taste the bad aftertaste of those bus driver's words. Eventually, the soothing feeling of the red haired's hand against her own calmed her bad temper down and with a sigh, she let go of it.

"Actually, I think I can get used to that kink though." Maki said after a while of walking along the coast, meeting an incensed glare of the black haired as her only response.

When they entered the bungalow for the first time, Nico's anger instantly vanished at the sight of the interior. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room, wooden floorboards underneath that added to the vacation feeling. She slumped onto the cottony sheets and sighed admiringly.

Meanwhile, Maki was busy with checking out the bath room to the left side, yelling Nico's name soon after. The black haired got up again, only to face her girlfriend in – god _damn_ this ridiculously hot woman – her bikini already. The dress from before around her one arm, a scrunchie in the other, she gestured towards the still entirely dressed Nico.

"We can unpack our things in the evening. We should enjoy the sun as long as we can." She mentioned casually, but Nico couldn't really focus on anything besides her glorious body in that insanely skimpy bikini top. She wondered when Maki had bought the piece – Certainly not when they were shopping together. Nico would have remembered that one for _sure_.

Maki tied her hair up as she spoke, telling Nico to hurry up with changing clothes so they would finally get to the fun part. Honestly though, to Nico, the fun part had begun already when Maki had gotten rid of that dress. Being gay wasn't always easy, Nico had to realize.

Neglecting the still to unpack baggage, they finally found themselves on the steps in front of the bungalow, observing the beautiful sight of the coast in its entirety. There weren't as many tourists as Nico had expected and it was even better that way. She wished they had an entire lonely island for themselves, though this one worked just fine for her needs. Maki had made sure to dig up two towels and a bottle of sun screen out of her bag as Nico had still been busy getting rid of her blouse and shorts. Though Nico knew she didn't look by far as hot as her red-haired girlfriend that could probably pass an evaluation as a top model in that two-piece clothing, she still thought of herself as pretty admirable in her pink one. Admirable to say the least, of course. Stunning. Gorgeous. Absolutely _ravishing_.

"Let's pick a place for the towels first," Maki said, putting on the sunglasses from earlier again. She looked around as they were still standing on the wooden steps, the coast in front of her, Nico in her back.

"We need to get some drinks, too." Nico mentioned sighing, "I'm dying just standing here."

"I think there's a beach bar for miles around." Maki responded, "We can go there later on."

Nico purloined one of the towels from her girlfriend and shot ahead of her, looking for a suitable place for them to settle down. When she found one that was just next to one of several sun shades provided by the organizers of the trip, she spread it on the sandy ground, Maki doing the same some seconds later. The red haired looked onto the towels for quite some time, expression pensive.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked confused, tilting her head.

Maki didn't respond, she just bent down and pushed the towels closer together so the little space in between didn't have any chance of existence any longer. "Better." She commented and Nico could have sworn she spotted a grin on her face that even caused her to flush a little.

God damn this woman.

For a while, they both lay in silence, letting the unbearably sweltering heat of the sun occupy their senses, until Maki spoke up. "Nico-chan," she said certain, causing the black haired to sit up. Her girlfriend had her insanely long legs crossed, the pair of sunglasses still covering the sight of her violet eyes. "You should put on some sun screen otherwise you'll get sunburn."

Right. Right, the sun screen.

Nodding, though Nico was sure the red haired didn't even look at her, she reached for the bottle Maki had brought with. It didn't take much time of applying the, unfortunately already pretty warm, lotion until Maki spoke up again.

"While you're at it," she said and Nico could already _sense_ what she was thinking about, "I applied some earlier before we went on that plane, but I forgot about my back." She turned her absolutely glorious body around, lying on her stomach with her elbows pressed onto the scarlet towel underneath, "If you don't mind?"

Being gay had never been easy in the first place, Nico admitted. _God damn you, Nishikino._

"S-sure." She stuttered hastily before shifting closer to the red haired's slightly tanned body. Making sure she wouldn't use too much, Nico let her hands slide down the back of the younger woman, feeling her shoulder blades and perfectly sturdy lends under her touch as she applied the lotion. She repeated the process a few times, always stopping just a bit below the waistband of the bottom piece of her bikini, noticing the golden clasps on each side of her hips and the way the texture smoothly snuggled into each curve of her-

 _Stop right there, Yazawa._

"A-all done." She stuttered just as much as before, causing Maki to sit up again. She was sitting cross legged now, at eye level with the black haired who was still holding onto the bottle with sun screen and instead of simply thanking her, she leaned forward a little and stole a kiss from a surprised, but definitely not reluctant, Nico.

She tasted like the beach, though they didn't even go swimming yet, and while Nico was busy relishing the tender pressure the red haired applied to their kiss, she decided it would be time to change that now.

"We should go swimming, Maki." She spoke out her thoughts soon after, earning a soft laughter from the red haired that then stood up.

"The one that's last has to pay for the drinks later!" She exclaimed before shooting ahead towards the luminous ocean. First, Nico was eager on outrunning her girlfriend but eventually, her gay senses came to the conclusion that the sight of long legs, crimson hair and an almost bare body from behind was way too precious to go to waste.

Once they both were standing with their feet in between the sandy coast and the blue ocean, Maki mentioned something including Nico seeming pretty eager on buying the drinks, judging by how slow she had been walking. Nico had wanted to explain her reasoning for that, but she thought it was better to keep it to herself. There was no reason to compliment a fedora hat-loving woman for her appearance when she collected such ugly hats. That woman didn't contribute to her hot glory, she was just simply blessed by the Heavens.

First, they just waded through the water and its sparkling surface but eventually, Maki said she would be swimming as far as she could get. Of course, that made Nico worry a little as she knew exactly that first of all, Maki would exaggerate with one hundred percent of certainty and end up drowning in the depths of the ocean. Secondly, they weren't in a public swimming pool here, thus, who knew what kind of creatures could be living in the water.

"Don't go too far." Nico said, but she doubted Maki even heard her as her body had already immersed into the ocean and with that, Nico decided on observing her from the distance; the way her crimson hair shone in a shade of light red due to the sun light and the way her bare skin glowed like adamant.

Nico didn't know how long she had been standing there drooling over her girlfriend, when suddenly she felt something under water graze her feet. And that was enough for her to be of the conviction that she had to get out of the water _immediately_. With a panicking screech, she fled, running all the way back to the coast.

There had been _something_ , some kind of animal or maybe even a _shark_. When Maki noticed her girlfriend being on the edge of loosing her sanity, thanks to the exaggerating hand-waving and name-yelling of hers from afar, she swam all the way back. Nico almost forgot why she had been panicking in the first place when she observed the red haired emerging from the water, running her hands through her wet hair, the fabric of her bikini clinging even tighter onto her skin, and especially her _boobs_ -

 _Enough, Nico._

"What happened?" She asked and Nico had to gather all of her thoughts to even remember what had just happened.

"There's something in the water! I'm _telling_ you, something touched my foot!"

Maki raised a brow in incredulity, "Like? Sand?" She asked dryly.

" _Really_ funny, Maki." Nico grumbled sourly, "I don't know _what_ it was, but it's _dangerous_ for sure!"

There was the panic again. She couldn't tell what had grazed her foot and honestly, she didn't even want to know. It could've been anything. Suddenly, Nico really wished they would be spending their vacation on the balcony in a paddle pond. Without sharks. _No_ sharks and _no_ danger.

"Let's go there together then. I'll dive and see what's there." The red haired stretched her arms as if she was on a running track, ready to race all the way down the track. Nico couldn't believe her ears. To think that this woman was an excellent surgeon when she couldn't even see the _danger_ in open water. Nico could only pray she wasn't this careless with her patients.

"Are you insane? I'm not going in there again and you aren't either!"

"Nico…" The red haired didn't look pleased with her girlfriend's cautious behavior, especially since she was yelling and panicking and freaking out in front of everyone to watch. Though probably nobody understood them here anyway, Maki could have relinquished the embarrassment nonetheless. They were on a dream-like island with a heavenly ocean that just _begged_ for them to swim in. She sighed and got on her knees, a surprised Nico in her back.

"What are you doing?" The black haired asked and it made Maki sigh even louder. God knows why her girlfriend was such a pain in the ass.

"I'll carry you on my back and you'll show me where the _dangerous_ thing awaits us."

What.

"Don't you think that's a little-"

"Childish?" Maki cut her off with a knowing grin, "Yeah, kind of. But since I'm apparently your mom these days, we can give it a try."

Nico wanted to strangle that gorgeous looking red haired she called her girlfriend. She knew, as she was standing on the shoreline of an unfamiliar country, Maki would never give that mom-joke up. She would never let an opportunity to mention it go to waste from this day on. Nico cursed inside of her head, looking around if many people were in the near. Thankfully, most people were further away from them or busy swimming and - _holy_ shit, apparently making out under the palm trees – to even pay attention. Nico took notes on the making-out-under-palm-trees part. Not the worst idea. Not the worst one.

Back in the water and, in regard of her reputation as an adult unfortunately, in regard of her gay greediness on the other hand _very_ fortunately carried by Maki, Nico let her gaze roam through the surrounding waves.

Eventually, she noticed a familiar looking sea shell next to Maki's feet and pointed towards it.

"That's where I was standing!" She mentioned, clinging tighter onto the shoulders of the red haired. Maki hissed as her sharp nails dug into her bare skin, " _Ouch,_ Nico. Be a little more careful." Nico loosened the pathetically harsh grip on her girlfriend at that remark. When she did, she felt wet strands of crimson hair brush her skin.

Taking a ride on the girlfriend-piggyback-rollercoaster hadn't actually been the worst decision. There were worse things to endure.

Maki bent forward a little in order to inspect the water further, causing Nico to clutch onto her again. " _Nico_ , I told you to be more careful!" The red haired hissed once again.

"Stop bending forward then!" Nico snapped back and it was silent for a while after, the soothing sound of rustling palm leaves and soughing waves being the only audible sound as Maki kept on inspecting the water.

"There _really_ is nothing here, Nico. It was probably just a fish or something."

"Whatever. Just don't let me down. I still don't want to be in here." Realising that it was useless to argue with the awfully stubborn red haired that would probably never buy that there _really_ had been something dangerous in the water, Nico dropped it.

Only that Maki didn't feel like dropping anything besides her girlfriend.

When Nico surfaced from the water again, she was beyond _angry_. Even the striking frame of the taller woman's body from low angle shot didn't help Maki to get out of this one. Not this time. "Why the _hell_ did you do that when I told you I was afraid?" Nico exclaimed angrily, however Maki only giggled at the sight of the enraged black haired she had just, fully purposely, dropped into the water.

"You never mentioned being afraid. You said it was dangerous in the water. Yet you are still alive."

Ugh. That woman could be so damn precise, but only when she wanted to.

"Tell the sharks they have my permission to lacerate my girlfriend." Just when Nico was about wade back out of the water, still angry and still afraid, but unfortunately still very gay, Maki clung onto her back and Nico could _feel_ her breasts pressed against her back as she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't be mad at me, Nico-chan." She pressed soft kisses onto the back of the black haired's neck, wandering down her bare shoulders and eventually, Nico gave in and forgave her. And if Maki didn't know she had decided on doing so, the entranced sighs that left her lips were probably enough of an explanation.

* * *

"Holy _shit_ , Maki! Come over here!" Nico gestured wildly towards her girlfriend that was now, later in the afternoon, laying on her towel again and reading a book. Maki looked up, meeting the gaze of excited ruby eyes. She dusted the sand of her thighs and walked over to Nico who had obviously spotted something. She could only pray for it not to be something _dangerous_ again.

Nico was standing in front of darkness. Literally. "You don't want to go in there now, do you?" The red haired asked surprised. Nico inspected her girlfriend's concerned expression. _Of course_ she wanted to. What a question.

"I've always wanted to explore a seaside cave!"

But Maki's concerned expression didn't vanish at her excitement. Who would've thought that Maki could be _afraid_ of something. But when the red haired noticed Nico scrutinizing her, she seemed to change her mind.

"Alright." She inspected her girlfriend who had put on her blouse from earlier again, "Wait here. I'll get a sweater."

When Maki came back, thankfully only partly covered, Nico grabbed her hand and held it tight. When the entrance was this dark already, it could only be even darker inside. But that didn't make it any less exciting to Nico. The first steps in, it really was as dark as expected. Nico could have sworn she felt the hand she was holding onto quiver slightly. Just when she wanted to tell Maki that there was nothing to be afraid of, since they weren't in the water with endless horrifying creatures, they noticed a light source.

"Seems there are lanterns inside of the cave," Maki mentioned as they walked along illuminated paths now. As much as Nico wanted to buy her made-up coolness in that moment, she still couldn't help but notice the anxious expression that was plastered onto the red haired's face all along the deeper they got into the cave.

It was cute in a way. Seeing her _this_ afraid when she had acted so cool in the water.

"You should have brought your bag with you, Maki. There are so many sea shells." Nico bent down to pick one up, but, to Maki's displeasure, it didn't remain a single one. With her hands full of different colored and shaped sea shells, she got up again.

"Can you carry these? I think I've seen a heart-shaped one, too." With that, she handed Maki all of the shells and walked further away to collect more. Maki inspected the various sea shells Nico had gathered. There were light pink ones – _no surprise_ , crisp white ones, and even ones with two different colors. Though Maki hated the cheesiness of it, they were beautiful after all. At least such a collection wasn't as useless at the multiple other things Nico had insisted on collecting on, not to mention her awfully many ribbons.

Maki loved it when she let her hair down, just like she wore it today. This way, she could bury her fingers in her silky strands as they were-

 _Stop right there._

When Maki looked up to distract herself from those thoughts, Nico wasn't there anymore. "Nico-chan?" She asked into the partial darkness, her words echoing through the cave.

 _Oh no. No, no, no, no._

God _damn_ this little brat for leaving her all alone in this seaside cave.

Maki raised her voice as she kept on calling out for her girlfriend, but she got no response. She looked back onto the path they had walked along before, then, she looked onto the one in front of her. On top of the entire mess, she didn't even know where to go in case they really lost each other.

Just _why_ did Nico feel the need to collect every single stupid thing her greedy eyes spotted.

The moment Maki was about to make a move into _any_ direction, she felt something embrace her wrist. Out of panic, she didn't only yell, but turn around and wave with both – The occupied and the unoccupied arm. And eventually, she accidentally hit her girlfriend.

" _Ouch_ , Maki." Nico hissed as she touched the spot Maki's flat palm had hit – Her cheek. Maki really did feel sorry, but when she saw Nico with that burning red spot on the left side of her grimacing face, she could only laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said in between her laughter before leaning forward and stroking the black haired's cheek lovingly, "I really thought you were-"

"What? A ghost? A monster? Honestly Maki, you're supposed to be an _adult_." Nico finished her sentence sourly.

"I-I didn't think you were a monster!" Maki stuttered with burning cheeks. How ironic when she had just caused Nico's cheek to turn bright red, too.

"Yeah, but a ghost. Same thing." Nico said casually and just when Maki was about to keep on arguing – _Damn_ , this woman just hated to let someone have the last word – Nico interrupted her by pressing her pointer finger against her lips.

"I found this." She said, handing Maki another sea shell.

"What's so different about that one?"

Nico suppressed a sigh. If she wasn't so gay for that red haired fool in front of her, she would have left her all alone in the dark once again.

"It's a shell of an oyster. Just open it."

Maki stared at Nico curiously, then, she did as she had been told. Nico wondered just how in hell this woman had passed all of her exams when she didn't even know what was inside of this shell. The black haired realized, not only being gay wasn't always easy, but being romantic too. Especially when you're in a relationship with Nishikino Maki who was absolutely stunning to look at, but very difficult to deal with. In all regards.

"How did you know there was a pearl inside?" Maki asked admiring as she alternated between looking at the now revealed pearl embedded in the shells and Nico. The black haired had a feeling that, even though Maki was trying real hard to sound casual, she was actually happy about the…present, in a way.

Nico wanted to say common knowledge, but she knew the red haired would turn her witty comeback into a lecture of how she had passed both, high school and medical education, with admiringly perfect results. Nico hated to be reminded of the fact how flawless Maki was, but when she watched the red haired's violet eyes glow at the sight of the pearl out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't even be mad at her.

Maki was quietly humming the same melody she had been humming back then in the airport hall as they made their way back to the shore. That turned out to be pretty difficult, since neither Nico nor Maki could remember which way to go. They ended up accusing the other of their miserable situation, Maki mentioning that Nico had been the one to explore this seaside cave in the first place, whereas Nico was of the opinion that Maki had wanted to show some guts just to come off as cool, otherwise she would have never agreed to the exploration in the first place.

But the argument could only go so long until they finally reached the – exit or entrance, depending on how they looked at it.

The sun had set already. Both, Nico and Maki, sighed. When they walked back to their towels, Maki spoke up. "Let's go to that beach bar then. You still need to pay for our drinks." She grinned smugly as if they had never experienced the disaster of getting lost in a dark cave. They collected the towels from the ground and made their way back to the bungalow.

"You know, that was pretty fun in there actually." Nico said as Maki opened up the door to their temporary location. Maki turned around in the door frame, observing the black haired who was still in that blouse and the bottom of her bikini, her hair down just the way she liked it, an increasingly darker turning horizon with a breathtaking ocean in the background.

"So you love arguing with me? Pretty kinky, if you ask me." The red haired responded cynically, but the way her lips curved into a fond smile betrayed her.

Nico decided to play along with her stupid mom-joke the even stupider bus driver had created for once.

"Don't all children argue with their mother? At least that's what I've seen on the TV..."

Maki just laughed, pulling the black haired into her arms as salty sea air caused her raven hair to wave. "It was fun." She said as she tightened her embrace but eventually, Nico was sick of hugging her insanely hot girlfriend only, leaning in closer and pulling her into a fervent kiss that Maki could only approve of. Her one hand sneaked around the black haired's waist, the other buried into her hair. _Thank god she let her hair down._

"Let's change into other clothes and see what's down in the city part of this island." Maki said afterwards and Nico nodded as her response. When they stepped in, they realized they hadn't even unpacked their things yet. But neither of them mentioned that aspect, instead, they both came to the conclusion that digging up some clothes out of the depths of their luggage should work just as fine.

Nico decided to just put on a simple dress of hers whereas Maki-

" _Holy_ shit." Nico said as she turned around again after having adjusted the straps of the halter-neck dress she was wearing now.

Being gay would always be a challenge as long as this god damn top model-resembling woman was alive. Nico felt like she was wearing a potato bag when she was looking at Maki in a scarlet dress that matched her hair color and clung onto each of her curves so perfectly – God damn being gay.

Maki on the other hand didn't even seem to realize how good she looked in that piece, as she was already pointing towards the door. "We have to walk quite a while, so we better get going."

Nico really didn't know how they had ended up making out underneath the palm trees, but she had no objections to that. They had indeed been walking a little along the shoreline and eventually ended up on a sandy path with palm trees to each side, but as they kept on walking, Maki had always glanced over to Nico, just like Nico had glanced over to Maki and even though none of them had said anything, those glances had been enough for Maki to act out of an impulse. She had always been like that. Nico could only pray she wasn't as pushy with her patients.

"You should really," Nico said in between her sighs as Maki kissed her way down her chest, "save those kisses for another time." Keeping up resistance was pretty tough when there was a red haired pushy girlfriend hovering over you in the heat of mid-July on a, at least now, lonely tropical island. Very tough. Insanely and absolutely, utterly and crazily tough.

"And why should I?" Maki asked, grinning against the black haired's skin. A shiver travelled down Nico's spine. Though she knew she shouldn't be turned on when they were in public, even when there was nobody around at the moment, she had never been good at resisting this red haired devil.

But eventually, Maki let go of it as soon as she remembered that Nico still had to pay for their drinks. Of _course_ she would remember that in the middle of making out on vacation.

When they finally ended up at the earlier mentioned beach bar, Nico's breath had been caught for some seconds and apparently, so had been Maki's. There was a colorful lighting around the entire bar with its cheesy thatch roof and flower garlands and Maki could tell already – Nico loved it.

They slowly walked up to the bar, taking a seat on two bar stools as the lighting changed from violet to blue. An open door bar was indeed pretty individual. As the waves of the oceans kept on reaching the shoreline from time to time in the background and as a handful tourists ordered some drinks and chatted with each other, Maki pushed her elbow into Nico's side.

Nico understood the wink, but she let out a grumble nonetheless.

"You order. I don't know the names of all these drinks in English, plus the bartender will believe I'm too young to drink and tell me to ask my mother for permission."

Maki just chuckled and gestured towards the bartender.

"We'll have," she spoke certain, looking briefly towards Nico, "Sex on the Beach, please."

Nico flushed immediately as she heard those words. Her English might not be the best one, but the message had been clear. Especially as, as soon as the bartender was busy with preparing said drinks, Nico felt the tender finger tips of a certain someone wander up her bare thighs.

"Nico-chan," Maki whispered in her ear, "we still have all the way back to the shore, so don't you think I'd drop this one."

Though Nico's breath went uneasy at her constant whispering and touching and _shit_ \- this woman, really knew how to drive one crazy, she knew how to snap back at that remark.

"Just like you totally didn't drop your girlfriend?"

Standoff. When Nico noticed the flustered expression of a bewildered red haired who had abandoned all of her sneaky movements, she felt satisfied enough to reward her unbearably awkward and clumsy and yet so precious girlfriend whose face eventually turned bright red.

"We still have an entire weekend," Nico said quietly, closing the short distance so she could kiss the red haired softly, "and today was already something to remember for an eternity." Speechless, Maki looked at the black haired with glowing eyes, her expression so indescribably curious and perhaps even _pleased_ , that Nico couldn't help but kiss her once more.

Eventually, the bartender walked up to them, placing a reddish cocktail in front of Maki, "Sex on the Beach," he repeated her order and Maki nodded in confirmation. Then he turned towards Nico and placed a glass of – Well, actually it looked like-

"And a water." He said towards Nico, who could already hear the muffled laughter of Maki next to her.

"I'm sorry. I cannot provide under-age guests with alcoholic beverages, even if your mother approves of it." He apologized before walking towards another customer. Nico stared at the glass of water in fury, a few seconds of Maki trying to suppress her laughter going by, as she kept on staring at the glassy surface as if it was the water's fault.

"Don't you _dare_ say a word, Nishikino."

* * *

 **The song Maki was humming** : Tenerife Sea - Ed Sheeran


End file.
